1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corn steamer device and more particularly pertains to steam cooking corn cobs with a corn steamer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of corn cooking devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, corn cooking devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooking corn are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,872 to Henry discloses an apparatus for cooking corn on the cob.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,347 to Chen discloses a perforated skin plate.
U.S. Pat. No. DES. 347,352 to Meyers discloses a vegetable fresh rice steamer.
U.S. Pat. No. DES. 336,727 to Skerker discloses a vegetable steamer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,705 to Danley discloses a microwave oven popcorn popper, steamer and roaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,939 to Feld discloses a vegetable steamer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a corn steamer device for steam cooking corn cobs.
In this respect, the corn steamer device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of steam cooking corn cobs.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved corn steamer device which can be used for steam cooking corn cobs. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.